1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet monitoring installation, wherein each switchgear cabinet has a control device for units built-in or units attached to the switchgear cabinet, and at least one server.
2. Description of Prior Art
A switchgear cabinet monitoring installation with micro-computer control for the operability of a refrigeration device is described on pages 34 to 37 of a book by Heinrich Styppa, entitled "Schaltschrank-Klimatisierung" [Airconditioning for a Switchgear Cabinet], 1992, Moderne Industrie, publisher, Landsberg/Lech, Germany. The micro-computer control can be integrated into a monitoring installation, such as a central control device or display and information systems. This known monitoring installation is specially designed for monitoring a refrigeration device. No explanation regarding the monitoring of other cabinet built-ins and/or cabinet attachment units is provided in this reference.